Tetangga Masa Kini
by etsukoyukiai
Summary: Hanya beberapa kehebohan yang terjadi karena enam remaja yang udah puber dan kisah cinta juga perbedaan Pengantin Lama dan Baru TEENTOP/BTS/INFINITE/ALLMEMBER/KOOKMIN/WOOSOO
1. Prologue

Pagi yang indah burung-burung berkicau riang menyambut datangnya sang mentari. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu topik bahasan dalam cerita ini karena...

"YANG PALING TERAKHIR SAMPE DISEKOLAH, BELIIN MAKAN SIANG DI KANTIN" teriak seorang namja yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah dengan roti yang masih di dalam mulutnya dan kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis membingkai wajah tampannya. Enggak, dia nggak buta ataupun tukang pijat keliling, itu cuman style nya aja begitu.

"HYUNG LU NYURI START DULUAN KAMPRET!" teriak seorang namja berambut blonde sambil sibuk mamakai sepatunya. Namja itu juga memakai kacamata tapi bukan kacamata hitam ye. Bukan dia nggak minus ataupun ngalamin gangguan penglihatan. Yakinlah itu hanya gaya anak muda jaman ini. Betewe tentang rambutnya yang cukup jreng apa dia nggak masuk Bk? Jawabannya ya

Kagaklah mereka sekolahnya di Korea bukan di Indonesia.

"XIANZHING DAKI TAPIR LU HYUNG GUE BELUM PAKI POMADE ELAH" susul namja lain berambut coklat terang yang berlari masih dengan menyisir rambutnya biar cakep katanya. Tapi meskipun nggak gitu udah cakep kok bang #plak. Santai namja yang ini nggak pakai kacamata kayak yang lain. Menurutnya pakai kacamata cuman nutupin tatapan menggoda dan wink mautnya.

"KUTIL BADAK SIAPA NGEMBAT ROTI SARAPAN GUE" satu lagi teriakan berasal dari namja yang berambut hitam juga cuman dia nggak pake kacamata, rambut dan seragam rapi sesuai anak sekolah pada umumnya. Dia maknae disini tapi tubuhnya cukup bongsor(?). tapi dia juga buru-buru lari ngeliat Hyungnya udah pada jauh semua.

"NYING JAS GUE BELUM DISETRIKA" satu lagi namja dengan rambut ngejreng malah keknya lebih ngjreng dari dua Hyungnya tadi. Bayangin aja rambutnya di cat warna biru mirip boyband terkenal di Korea Big Bang. Iya itu warna rambutnya si rapper ganteng tapi sengklek. Cuman kalau dia rambut warna birunya agak gelap. Dan akhirnya dia lari juga takut uang jajannya ludes duluan.

"OIII ULAT BULU NIH RUMAH BELOM DI KUNCI" dan ini adalah teriakan terakhir dari namja berambut coklat gelap. Dengan muka kesal bin jengkelnya ngeliat kaum-kaum nggak jelas itu mulai marathon pagi.

Oke itu sekian dengan enam namja kurang jelas yang suka telat karena kelamaan begadang. Marikita pindah ke sebelah kanan rumah enam namja tadi dengan pasangan suami-istri dengan usia pernikahan yang lumayan lamalah.

Sang suami yang punya tubuh lebih pendek dari istrinya itu sedang tersenyum tampan memandang wajah manis istrinya yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

"Udah berangkat sana!" perintah istrinya. Sedikit bingung soalnya suaminya yang super alay dan sok tampan ini nggak beranjak dari hadapannya.

"Popo dulu" ucapnya manja dengan expresi yang minta di gampar

"Issh malu ah diliatin tetangga entar" ucap istrinya malu-malu.

"Ayolah lagipula tadi aku sudah mendengar anak-anak monyet itu berangkat. Awww... kenapa kau mencubit pipiku?" ucap suaminya sedikit kesal saat tiba-tiba istrinya mencubit pipinya.

Chuuu...

"Masih sakit?" tanya istrinya dengan senyuman manis. Dan suaminya hanya bisa cengo tapi dalam hati udah koprol dia.

Baiklah kita pindah lagi ke sebuah rumah disebelah rumah enam namja tadi. Betewe rumah namja itu di tengah-tengah. Rumah pasangan suami-istri lagi yang baru saja melangsungkan pernikahan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi rumah tangga mereka masih panas-panasnya. Mereka kelihatan masih sangat muda? Emang mereka nikah muda. Dan mereka masih terhitung mahasiswa semester akhir di universitas yang sama namun beda jurusan. Untuk kebutuhan? Sementara ini mereka masih berstatus membantu perusahaan dari ayah suaminya.

"Pulang jam berapa?" tanya istrinya yang imut berpipi chubby

"Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah" sang suami yang berwajah tamvan terdiam sebentar. "Ayo pergi jalan-jalan, ada satu tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi"

"Baiklah, lagipula siang nanti aku juga tidak ada acara"

Mereka saling pandang saling lempar senyum malu-malu. Maklum masih pengantin baru.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

Well, ane balik dengan epep baru. Karena banyak kejadian tak terduga muncul mulai hilangnya ff dan kabar dari Teen Top lalu ide ini muncul

Well ini terinspirasi dari sinet stasiun swasta dengan judul yang di re-make

 **TETANGGA MASA KINI**

Kisah dari enam remaja di masa puber dengan tetangga di lingkungannya yang kebanyakan udah berkeluarga dari pengantin baru dan lama.

Dimulai dari enam namja yang menyebut mereka Teen Top kepanjangan dari Teenager Emotion Next Generation Talent Object Praise. Berhubung nama itu kepanjangan dan berakhir di singkat. Teen Top sendiri adalah kumpulan para namja yang tiggal di sebuah kontrakan di perumahan "Maju Jaya". Hobi mereka sama suka godain sana-sini mau cowo ataupun cewe janda bahkan yang udah sah jadi istri orang karena menurut mereka "selama enak dilihat maka kita sikat" itu motto menakjubkan mereka. Membernya sendiri :

 **BANG MINSOO** sukanya sih dipanggil **C.A.P** tapi tetep aja yang lain manggil dia Minsoo

Itu tadi namja yang berambut gelap dan suka pakai kacamata hitam

Berhubung dia di tingkat yang lebih tinggi alias kelas 12 SMA dia dipaksa jadi leader

Hobinya godain orang sana-sini, tidur, makan dan kegiatan bertahan hidup

 **LEE CHANHEE** nama panggungnya **Chunji** kenapa ada nama panggung soalnya dia suka manggung

Namja berambut coklat terang yang suka pakai pomade biar ganteng

Hobinya pun 11:12 ama Minsoo

Suka godain yang lebih tua tapi maunya ama daun muda

Dia punya banyak jurus maut dan suka ngumbar kata-kata manis dan kabarnya dia naksir ama istri orang disebelah rumahnya.

 **LEE BYUNGHUN** karena kelamaan tinggal di Ameria dia dipanggil **L. Joe**

Dia punya hubungan darah sama Chanhee

Dijuluki Bad Boy nya Teen Top, tapi dia lebih sering kelihatan tenang daripada Bad Boy nya

Dia cuman suka godain orang yang disuka dan kabarnya dia suka sama orang yang sama kek Chunji

Dia namja berambut blonde dan punya tubuh paling pendek

 **Ahn Daniel** tapi lebih suka di panggil **Niel**

Namja terakhir yang suka ngunci rumah

Sering kena bully member lain untungnya dia golongan orang yang sabar

Dia pendiem kok anaknya kalau emang lagi dibutuhin(?)

 **Yoo Changhyun** biasanya di panggil **Ricky**

Namja berambut biru

Sebenarnya dulu dia anak polos setengah bego tapi karena sering kumpul ama Minsoo ama Chanhee otaknya yang dulu lurus-lurus aja kini malah belok

Punya wajah imut dia biasanya suka nipu ciwi-ciwi intinya dia itu playboy

Ikut klub dance biar bisa punya banyak cewe

 **Choi Jonghyun** akrabnya sih di panggil **Changjo**

Sebenernya dia itu maknae disini tapi tubuhnya paling bongsor

Dia itu makhluk paling aneh di Teen Top walaupun sebenarnya Teen Top sendiri nggak ada yang waras

Iklut klub dance bareng Ricky alasannya pun sama

Nah, itu tadi perkenalan grup absurb. Sekarang kita pindah ke tetangga member Teen Top diawali dengan pengantin lama.

 **Nam Woohyun**

Dia mantan penyayi terkenal di jamannya, tapi sekarang dia kerja cuman sebagai komposer lagu sama ngejalanin beberapa bisnis restorannya

Kenapa mantan penyanyi? Karena dia udah berhenti #plak enggak dia dulu pernah punya skandal ama temen segrupnya tapi itu bisa ditutupin ama agensi. Tapi suatu hari si Woohyun ini mutusin buat nikah dengan orang berjenis sama dan sejak itu dia ngundurin diri. Fansnya? Jelas ngamuk lah. Dan agensi nya juga berat ngelepasin dia jadinya dia tetep kerja jadi penulis dan komposer lagu.

Istrinya temen segrupnya? BUKAN. Istrinya dulu cuman fotografer dan kebetulan mereka ketemu saat agensinya Woohyun kerja sama ama istrinya lalu deket, sering chat dan telfon nggak usah pacaran langsung nikah.

Masa lalunya yang jarang orang tau dia itu playboy, pacarnya banyak dulu waktu jadi idol aja pacarnya yang sesama idol banyak cuman nggak ketahuan kek dia ama mantan se grupnya.

Ganteng? Ya namanya juga mantan idol. Tapi 4l4y

Paling anti sama anak Teen Top yang suka gangguin dia ama istrinya

 **Kim** ( **Nam** ) **Myungsoo**

Mantan fotografer. Kenapa mantan lagi? Soalnya sejak nikah dia udah berhenti dan cuman jadiin fotografi itu hobi

Mukanya manis pake banget suka pasang wajah malu-malu tapi sexy(?), baik banget ke semua orang.

Kesel kalau sifat playboy suaminya muncul sering banget marah kalau udah gitu tapi tetep aja sayang.

Agak polos bego gimana gitu makanya sering masuk jebakan anak Teen Top.

NGGAK BISA MASAK. Garis keras, tiap hari yang masak suaminya. Untuk beberapa bulan ini sedikit-sedikit dia udah bisa masak walaupun masakannya nggak jelas rasanya

Suka marah apalagi ngeliat suaminya ketemu ama mantan

Nah itu sedikit dari pengantin lama mari pindah ke pengantin baru yang baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **Jeon Jungkook**

Nikah muda karena perjodohan? Enggak dia emang udah niat nikah muda

Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan Bisnis

Lagi belajar kerja langsung sama Papihnya soalnya dia penerus satu-satunya

Mukanya perpaduan antara ganteng, imut, sexy sama hot. Makanya di kampus banyak yang naksir

Dia itu bukan tipe romantis tapi berusaha jadi romantis buat istrinya

Dia cowo pendiem makanya nyari pendamping cerewet biar nggak kesepian

 **Park** ( **Jeon** ) **Jimin**

Mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan seni

Wajahnya itu loh imut overload makanya Jungkook buru-buru nikahin Jimin

Baik banget, suka terharu sama pemberian Jungkook padahal Jungkook cuman ngasih permen mentos

Jimin itu cerewet pakai banget nah ini point penting yang buat Jungkook jatuh hati

Walaupun imut Jimin juga ada kesan sexy dikit tapi nggak se-sexy tetangganya.

Walaupun polos dia masih ngerti jebakan anak Teen Top

Sekian perkenalan tadi ada yang mau nih epep di lanjut?


	2. Pemilihan

**Tetangga Masa Kini**

" **PEMILIHAN"**

Summary :

Berkisah tentang enam orang remaja dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang mewarnai hari-hari mereka dengan berbagai macam warna bagaikan Bull Dog cat tembok.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Di pagi hari yang biasanya tenang dan damai di dalam sekolah yang memiliki jutaan bakat yang (masih) terpendam, seketika langsung gonjang-ganjing bagaikan diterpa bencana alam dan para penghuninya(?) langsung berlari dan menangisi barang berharga mereka yang (akan) sebentar lagi mereka akan menangisi barang berharga mereka yaitu sebuah HARGA DIRI. Mereka langsung meratapi nasib begitu melihat selembar pengumuman sang Kepala Yayasan yang merangkap sebagai Kepala Sekolah mereka tentang sebuah lomba. Apalagi lomba itu akan di adakan sebagai pembuka acara-acara selanjutnya. Yang membuat malu itu sebenernya bukan karena lombanya tapi dengan tema absurb yang di berikan oleh Kepsek mereka. Yang membuat frustasi adalah mereka harus berdiri di tengah panggung yang sudah disiapkan di dalam Hall sekolah mereka yang terkenal yaitu **INFINITE HALL**. Di tambah dihadapan seluruh sekolah, guru dan terutama gebetan. Di Antara semua wajah frustasi terlihat yang paling frustasi dan kecewa adalah siswa yang mulai memasuki tingkat akhir. Dulunya sih acara pembukaan cuman wajib buat junior, tapi peraturan dirubah dan keinginan mereka untuk membully para junior langsung kandas dan pupus. Apalagi tema kali ini malah lebih absurb.

 **#KELASMINSOO**

Nah kelas Minsoo, adalah kelas dengan tekanan paling tinggi diantara kelas lain. Selain kelas mereka yang berada di tingkat akhir masalahnya, salah satu penghuni kelas itu adalah sang Ketua Osis. Individu yang terlibat dalam penandatanganan lembaran di mading. Dan secara langsung penghuninya bakalan lebih tertekan karena nggak bisa lagi ngeles buat ngehindar dari acara.

"Udah ada kandidat yang mau mengikuti lomba?"

Diam…

Hening….

Sunyi….

Senyap…

BRAAAKKKK ! #suaragebrakanmeja

"Eh ayam, ayam" terdengar ada yang latah

"WOI ! KALAU ADA YANG TANYA TUH DI JAWAB. KALAU DI AJAK MAKAN JUGA JAWABNYA YANG JELAS MAU APA JANGAN BILANG TERSERAH TAPI NOLAK TERUS" oke si Ketos ganteng mulai curhat

Narsis ?

Nggak kaget sih dia aja pernah bilang "The Most Handsome Boy at BillBoard"

Dari segi fisik dia emang kelihatan ganteng, kalem, dengan senyuman menawan (buat cewe doang sih). Tapi, jika udah tau sifat aslinya ya siap-siap kebanting aja kek peribahasa _"Perbedaannya tuh bagaikan langit dan aspal"_.

Si Ketos mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan dari belakang #ehenggakding.

"Jadi, wahai rakyatku"

Sumpah seisi kelas rasanya pingin ngurbanin nih Ketos buat acara puncak. Pakai bilang rakyat nah dikira dia Raja Arab apa?.

"Jadi, siapa nih yang mau wakilin kelas kita buat lomba pembukaan?"

"BANG MINSOO" dan dengan kecepatan cahaya dan serentak kek tentara lagi baris mereka berteriak nama seseorang yang masih mengarungi alam mimpinya.

"Hah?"

Oke Minsoo baru bangun setelah denger teriakan dari temen-temen sekelasnya.

"Minsoo, lu setuju?" Tanya si ketos ragu.

Sebenernya sih Minsoo bingung mau acara apa. Tapi dia cuman bisa ngangguk apalagi ngeliat tatapan temen-temen sekelasnya yang keknya mau ngebiri dia.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#KELASCHANGHYUN**

"Jadi, siapa nih yang fix mau ikutan? Jangan sampai ada yang kepaksa ya?"

Semuanya saling tatap menatap ragu untuk mengatakan. Bukan pernyataan cinta tapi ragu mau ikut lomba apa enggak? Soalnya dari awal aja nih tema yang dipilih juga absurb.

Dan di tengah suasana yang diam dan mencekam seseorang anak yang entah masih belum diketahui asalnya itu langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Yap Mphi, lu mau ikutan?" Tanya si ketua kelas Yook Sungjae.

"Bukan gw sih"

"Lah terus ngapain lu angkat tangan elah" sewot Changhyun

Kim Taehyung atau yang akrab dipanggil Mphi. Nggak tau juga sih itu nama panggilan darimana yang jelas itu nama panggilan dia.

"Kenapa bukan Changhyun aja betewe. Dia kan pernah ikutan lomba terus dapet posisi ke dua waktu di SMP"

"Bangsul lu" umpat Changhyun.

"Eh, Changhyun-ah gimana? Ikutan ya, walaupun kita nggak menang seengaknya kita nggak dapet sanksi"

"Kagak ah malu gw, apalagi temanya. Kenapa bukan keindahan alam aja"

"Nah ini kan sama kek keindahan alam dudul" sewot Jongup

"Absurb njir. Kenapa kagak lu aje ngup?"

"Kan elu yang lebih berpengalaman Chang"

"Changhyun-ah Please!"

Changhyun langsung mati kutu ngeliat temen-temen sekelasnya natap dia kek anak anjing minta makan. Ditambah expresinya Jongup ama Sungjae malah bikin Changhyun geli njir. Dan dikit kepakasa dia ngangguk aja daripada tambah panjang nih urusan kek skripsi.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#KELASNIEL**

"Vangke! APA HUBUNGANNYA TONG GW IKUTAN KLUB PADUAN SUARA AMA LOMBA GINIAN?"

"Lah seengaknya di kelas kita cuman elu yang nyerempet dikit masuk ke syarat lomba ginian"

Niel menghela nafas berat ini nih susahnya kalau lu sekelas sama temen yang kebanyakan anak dance. Niel juga anak dance sih tapi… itu cuman kalau perform nya ama anak-anak TeenTop doang. Dan demi semvak superman….

"Kenapa bukan si Sehun?" Tanya Niel

"Nah lu tau ndiri Niel, kalau dipanggung gw kagak gerak yang ada gw nerpes terus pipis di celana lu mau nanggung aib gw sampai dua tahun?" Tanya Sehun

"Yah kan lu bisa gerak dikit"

"Tetep aja gw nerpes"

"Noh Jongin, kenapa bukan elu aja, kenapa lu harus maksa gw?"

"Gw ikutan lomba ginian? Lu nggak sadar nilai Bahasa gw berapa?"

Eshiiiiitttt

Niel kek nggak punya pilihan lagi dalam hidupnya. Seketika dia melihat sosok yang dijuluki "Angel" kelas mereka. Dengan aura penuh cahaya.

"Hoseok-ah boleh gw minta tolong" Tanya Niel lembut, soalnya nih anak nggak bisa dikasarin.

"Boleh, asalkan gw masih sanggup"

Baru aja Niel mau mengusulkan niatannya, tapi langsung dia urungkan mengingat tugas-tugas Hoseok yang bejibun dan Niel nggak setega itu buat nyiksa si titisan dewa ini.

"Kagak deh. Jong gw sanggup" kata Niel mantap.

Dan langsung terdengar teriakan kemenangan dari kelas Niel, sementara Hoseok sendiri hanya menatap bingung temen-temen sekelasnya.

 **#KELASJONGHYUN**

"KAGAK ADA YANG MAU IKUTAN BERARTI SANKSI DI TANGGUNG BERSAMA"

Sebelum ketok palu berlangsung yang akan dilangsungkan oleh sang ketua kelas bernama Jo Kwangmin. Dengan penuh pengorbanan dan memang selama awal sekolah di sini dia masih rela berkorban demi teman-temannya. Hitung-hitung daripada dia diberi sanksi bersihin toilet atau sejenisnya. Udah cukup tiap pagi dia kena hukuman gegara loncat pager karena telat.

"Jonghyun lu yakin?" Tanya Minwoo

"Kalau bukan gw emang kalian semua mau?" Tanya Jonghyun

"Ya kagak lah" sahut Youngmin "Tapi kalau misalkan nih, dihukum sekelas gw sih yez. Daripada sendirian"

"Young sorry ye, gw udah puas dapet sanksi tiap pagi. Jadi biarkan gw berkorban untuk kelangsungan hidup umat manusia" jawab jonghyun dramatis.

"TIDAK ANI ! KAMU TIDAK PERLU MELAKUKAN INI"

Dan seketika Minwoo langsung ngelempar kamus oxfordnya ke muka Youngmin. Salah apa dia dulu sampai bisa masuk kelas dengan penghuni alien yang entah dari mana bisa berkumpul dari ruangan yang sama.

"Gw nggak wajib menang kan? Kalau wajib gw mundur nih" ancam Jonghyun

"Ya kagaklah. Malah kita udah mau bikin niatan bakalan dukung dengan sepenuh hati. Siapapun yang mau ikut andil dalam nih lomba"

Well, perasaan Jonghyun mulai nggak enak nih gaes apalagi ngeliat senyuman Kwangmin yang emang nggak meyakinkan gitu. Yah semoga Jonghyun masih bisa memiliki harga diri yang melekat dalam tubuhnya.

 **Etsuko Ai**

 **#KELASCHANHEE**

Dari beberapa kelas di atas bisa disimpulkan bahwa mereka mengikuti lomba karena dipaksa dan tanpa sadar sudah terjerumus ke dalamnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kelas milik _Sang Pujangga_ asal Teen on Top High School yang digilai jutaan wanita karena ucapan manisnya. Semanis diabetasol.

Sang pujangga asal kelas XI-B bernama lengkap Lee Chanhee dengan senang hati menawarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti lomba dari Kepsek. Yah, walaupun tema yang dipilih itu emang absurb.

Dan perbedaan paling mencolok dari kelas tadi adalah….

"Chanhee-ah kami akan datang mendukungmu. Hwaiting"

Emang beda ya kalau punya wajah calon penerus visual sekolah.

"Aku akan berusaha tidak mengecewakan kalian" ucap Chanhee lembut.

Wink…

 _ **BERITA PANAS**_

 _ **Baru saja terjadi kejadian yang katanya mereka inginkan sekitar pukul 10. 30. Telah dilaporkan bahwa 22 siswi perempuan pingsan karena kebanyakan mengeluarkan darah dan muncul tanda hati di atas kepala dan mata mereka setelah melihat pemandangan dari kelas XI-B. 12 siswi dari kelas B dan sisanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat adegan tersebut. Efek dari kejadian ini adalah UKS penuh,tissue dan kapas habis,ditambah halusinasi berlebihan dari para siswi tersebut.**_

 _ **Sekian berita panas yang bisa saya sampaikan saya Kim SeokJin melaporkan dari tempat kejadian tadi, dan sekarang lagi di UKS.**_

Sekian jeda berita panas yang emang kurang berfaedah. Sementara itu sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Lee Chanhee masih memasang tampang cool dan flower boy nya. Apalagi ditambah dengan efek hembusan angin dan walaupun tampangnya masih cool tapi dalam hati dia udah bersmirk ria. Itu membuktikan kualitas dan kuantitas ketamvanan dirinya. Yah, walaupun Chanhee sendiri nggak punya pengalaman dengan tema kali ini. Tapi seenggaknya dia udah tampil keren.

 **#KELASBYUNGHUN**

Berbeda dengan kelas lain yang memiliki kurang lebih 25 siswa di tiap kelasnya. Kelas ini memiliki jumlah siswa yang lebih sedikit yaitu sekitar 18 siswa. Dan siswa yang berada di dalam kelas ini adalah mereka yang biasa dipanggil "Siswa Internasional". Karena mereka memang beberapa keturunan Korea asli tapi sayangnya mereka pernah tinggal di luar negri dan beberapa memang warga Negara asing.

"L. Joe"

L. Joe nama Amerikanya tapi nama aslinya Lee Byunghun. Dia langsung mendongak menatap temannya yang juga berasal dari Amerika bernama Shin Dong Geun gampangnya sih panggilannya Peniel.

"Wanna Join?"

Byunghun menatap lembaran kertas yang disodorkan Peniel padanya. Jujur kelas mereka bahkan tidak perlu bingung dengan acara sekolah.

"Ani" jawab Byunghun

"Guys"

Peniel dan Byunghun langsung menoleh kea rah pria asal Amerika lagi bernama Yi En itu nama Taiwannya dan dia lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Amerikanya. Mark Tuan.

"Have you heard it Joe?"

"What do you mean?" Tanya Byunghun (Ps. Bacanya nggak usah sambil nyanyi)

"Chanhee your rival, He's join this contest. You join right? 'cause as long as I know Chanhee join because of you"

"Astaga dragon"

Dengan sedikit kasar Byunghun meletakkan lembaran yang diberikan Peniel dengan kasar di atas mejanya. Bukan rahasia umum lagi sih kalau memang Byunghun dan Chanhee itu memang selalu bersaing. Sedikit aneh karena mereka memiliki hubungan keluarga, di tambah mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan yang sama dan satu atap. Lalu kenapa mereka suka bersaing satu sama lain? Masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

 **Etsuko Ai**

Dan mari kita melihat mading di depan ruang osis yang mulai panjang antrian dari ujung pulau Sumatra sampai ujung Papua. Siswa-siswi yang mula berdatangan sekedar mengantri untuk mendaftar.

"Emang gw disuruh daftar apaan sih?"

Bahkan sampai dia selesai mendaftar Minsoo belum juga sadar lomba apa yang akan dia ikuti hari ini. Dan dengan mata yang masih lima watt, Minsoo membaca deretan kalmiat yang di tempel di mading

 _ **Pengumuman**_

 _ **Announcement !**_

 _ **Di umumkan kepada seluruh penghuni Teen on Top High School bahwa dalam rangka menyambut Pekan Budaya dan Olahraga yang rutin dilakukan setiap tahun. Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya untuk membuka kegiatan kita seminggu penuh kita akan mengadakan :**_

" _ **LOMBA BACA PUISI DENGAN TEMA HAWAII"**_

 _ **Sebagai lomba pembukaan dan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Maka tahun ini siswa/I kelas XII kembali di wajibkan mengikuti lomba ini yang akan di adakan pada :**_

 _ **Hari/tanggal : Senin, 21 Juni 2017**_

 _ **Pukul : 07. 00 – 15. 00**_

 _ **Tempat : INFINITE HALL, Teen on Top High School**_

 _ **Sementara lomba untuk Pekan Budaya dan Olahrga waktu dan tempat menyusul yang akan diberitahukan pada masing-masing ketua kelas.**_

 _ **Sekian pengumuman dari saya selaku Ketua Osis yang mendapat amanat langsung dari Kepala sekolah. Dan semoga semua penghuni sekolah mengikuti lomba dengan rasa bangga dan bahagia walau sedikit terpaksa. Karena tiap kelas wajib mengirimkan satu kandidat jika tidak ada yang mewakilkan maka semua siswa/I dalam kelas akan mendapatkan sanksi yang pedih dari Kepala Sekolah.**_

 _ **Sekian dan Terimakasih**_

 _ **PS : Sanksi akan diberikan dilihat dari kelas dan tingkatannya dan yang paling berat untuk kelas XII.**_

 _ **Salam penuh Cinta dan Kasih Sayang karena Kepala Sekolah belum punya seseorang yang bisa dibagi maka akan dibagi untuk kalian semua dengan senang hati.**_

 **MENGETAHUI DENGAN SADAR**

 **KETUA OSIS KEPALA SEKOLAH**

 **KIM SEOKJIN LEE SUNGJONG**

Seketika itu juga Minsoo collap dan pingsan tanpa ada yang membantu. Karena mereka pikir Minsoo sedang tidur. Persis saat dia pernah tertidur di kolam renang.

 **TekananBatinCinta**

 **NB :** makasih yang udah follow and fav cerita absurb bin gaje ini. Udah panjang kan ini? Maaf baru update juga soalnya kemarin mau update juga malah bukan chap 1 malah buat special chapnya. Oh iya puisinya sendiri juga diambil dari **REAL** puisi yang dibuat member TeenTop. Mau yang pakai rom Bahasa koreanya atau mau langsung pakai Bahasa inggrisnya?. Kalau Bahasa korea trans nya juga b ing. Soalnya males pakai trans indo gimana?


End file.
